Operation Crayons!
by TheFranticShiper
Summary: "I know you're up to something." she mouthed. As he reached the door he mouthed "Nah, you're jumping to conclusions". Smirking, he turned back around, waiting for his plan to fall together. Epilogue in progress! DaisyxReggie (main story) DawnxPaul and GaryxLeaf (epilogue)


**I DON'T OWN POKEMON AND NEVER WILL Paul & Gary- 5 years old Reggie and Daisy- 16 years old**

Operation Crayons:

"Thanks for helping me with my math homework" said a voice that belonged to everyone's favourite female Oak, Daisy

"No problem. I really hope that it helps.",said Paul's older brother, Reggie, with a small smile, "Come on Paul, we have to go now."

"Look at them Paul, they are so in love with each other." whispered a small voice belonging to none other to Gary.

Paul shrugged his shoulders indifferently. He wasn't exactly a social person. How he bacame friends with Gary? Nobody knows.

"Come on Paul! Mom said that we need to be back by three!" yelled Reggie

"'Kay, coming!", Paul yelled back,"Bye Gary. See you at school!"

"Bye Daisy!" yelled Reggie as he entered his car.

* * *

At Paul and Gary's school, recess:

"Anyway, back to what I was saying on Sunday, they are so in love with each other. I say, we get them married so we can become brothers!" said the 5-year-old brunette

"They are too young to get married. My mommy said that she got married when she was twenty something. People only got married when they were sixteen in the old days, the very old days. Around the Renaissance." Paul said bluntly

Gary blinked, a little confused:

"How do you know all of this? And what does 'Renaissance' mean?"

Paul just shrugged his shoulers in response. Gary shrugged off the thought. Suddenly, Gary jumped up, shocking the purple-haired kindergartner:

"They can't get married, but they can still go on dates!" Gary exclaimed

"What's a date?" Paul asked, befuddled

"It means two thingies. It can mean when two people go and do stuff alone like watching a movie! It usually ends with a hug or a kiss!", said Gary grinning," 'Date' is also another word for boyfriend or grilfriend. Well, kinda."

Paul cringed. He didn't think that a date or having a date was very fun. He made a mental note not to ever go on one and never to fall in love. Gary saw his friend's reaction and pouted. He then spoke up and said:

"Yeah, I know that kisses are gross and all but don't you want us to become brothers?"

"Tch...fine.", responded Paul

"Yeah! That's the spirit Paul! We can call it 'Operation Crayons'!"

"Why crayons? Why not something like-"

Paul was cut off by his stomach growling. Gary had refused to let him eat unless they had finished their plan.

"Something like 'Operation Food'." finished Paul, muttering

"I like crayons so crayons it is!" said Gary

"Whatever. But how do you even know that? You know, about dates." asked Paul

"Once, my sister's friends were over I heard them talking about it." said Gary

"So, what's our plan?" asked Paul

"Oh! I know." said Gary with an evil smile

* * *

At the Oak residence:

"Okay, 'Operation Crayons' is a go!" whispered Gary in a cup.

He had the cup attached to a thin tube/string and attached to Paul's cup so that they could communicate with each other. Paul insisted that it wasn't necessary. But, after being urged by Gary and nearly getting caught by the teacher for making noise, he consented. Plus, he wasn't in the mood to argue. He was currently hiding under Daisy's bed listening to the conversation. They hadn't noticed him because they convinced proffessor Oak to lend them a Mr. Mime to make the cups and the string/tube invisible:

"Okay. So, to solve this problem you must..." started Reggie's voice

Paul didn't ungerstand the rest because it was too complicated. After they finished the tutoring session, Paul, without being caught, snuck out of Daisy's room. Then, Reggie and Daisy came down the stairs. Reggie was about to take Paul and go when his phone started to ring:

"Hi mom." he said

"What? Really? Oh okay. It's fine. See you tonight then." he said

"What is it?" said Daisy

"It turns out, my mom has to stay at work until eight." responded Reggie

"Oh. Um...if you want. Y-you could stay here for a while. Maybe until dinner, as in for dinner." she said stammering

"Sure!" responded Reggie smiling

* * *

In Gary's room:

"Cool! We lucked out! Oh wait. I know. You did something. How did you do it? How did you make your mom say that she has work? Are you a magician? Come on teach me!"

"I didn't do anything really. All I did was call my mom and told her about the plan. Surprisingly, she was on point." responded Paul

"So that's why you need the house phone!" exclaimed Gary

* * *

In Daisy's room:

"So, what do you want to do? We already finished math." said Daisy

"How about you guys watch a movie!" yelled Gary, barging into the room, smiling idiotically

"That's actually not a bad idea!" said Reggie naively

"Ok! I'll go get the popcorn! Don't worry Daisy, gramps said that he would help." said Gary

"Come on Daisy! If you don't hurry I will chose a movie!" said Reggie

"Okay, be there in a sec!" she replied

"I know you're up to something." she mouthed. As he reached the door he mouthed "Nah, you're jumping to conclusions". Smirking, he turned back around, waiting for his plan to fall together.

* * *

In the kitchen:

"Okay, they're getting settled. Paul, you know what to do." said Gary

Paul nodded and grabbed his pokeball.

"Gramps?"

"Here you are my dear boy. Take care of her." responded the professor

"Thanks."

Outside in the lawn:

"Okay. Let's get started. Lapras, use 'Rain Dance'! yelled Gary

"Elekid, use 'Thunder' (A/N yes it is possible)! yelled Paul

"Let's finish it! Pidgey, use 'Gust'! said Gary once more

Once the two kindergardeners were done, a huge storm was created. The PIdgey and the Eliked continued to use those moves.

In Daisy's room:

"Boom!"

"D-did you hear that?" asked Daisy

Reggie nodded in response. The two teens looked outside. Because they were on the second floor, they couldn't see the "cause" of the storm. Within a flash, (A/N a flash? Get it? No? Oh okay, my puns aren't always very punny), the TV turned off. More thunder noises were heard. Daisy was shivering. Suddenly, a very loud crash was heard. Daisy screamed and jumped onto the closest thing she could find. But, it turns out, it wasn't a "thing" she was clinging onto. Rather, a Reggie. After a moment of realization, the two teens realized what "situation" they were in. Both blushing wildley, Daisy jumped off of Reggie and muttered a quick "Sorry". But of course, that position didn't last long for another loud crash was heard.

"Gary!" she half-whispered half-yelled.

Back inside the kitchen:

"Ah! It's a beautiful day! The thunder is crashing, the wind is roaring, Daisy is screaming!" said Gary

"You are so weird." Paul said, giving his friend a strange look.

"I know. Anyway, time for the next plan! said Gary

Back in Daisy's room:

"We brought back the popcorn! Sorry we took a while. We acidently spilled the first batch." said Gary sheepishly

"Hi." said Paul "acidently" bumping into Gary.

Suddenly, all of the popcorn spilled onto the ground.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to do it!" Paul said. Surprisingly, he was a good actor.

"Aw, it's okay. It was an accident." said Daisy

"Well, let's clean up." said Reggie.

"Gary and I will get a trash can. Also, I think I saw some go under the bed." said Paul, walking out of the room along with Gary.

"I'll get it." said Reggie reaching under the bed

"Don't!" yelled Daisy

But, it was too late, Reggie reached under the bed and grabbed something. But, it was not popcorn. It was actually a book. A very special book that said "Diary" on the front cover. Daisy slapped the book out of his hands, opening the book to it's latest page. The book also landed in Reggie's lap. He curiosly looked down and read the page. His eyes widened as he read the last part.

Outside of Daisy's room:

"Great job Kadabra!" whispered Gary

"Interesting move. What is it called again? asked Paul

"Psychic." said Gary smirking (A/N and if you still haven't caught on yet, Kadabra used 'Psychic' to make the book open to a certain page and land on Reggie's lap.

In Daisy's room:

A heavy silence fell between the two teens. Suddenly, Reggie said:

"Y-You like me?"

"Yeah. But, you don't like me back do you?" she said

"Actually I do. Will you go out with me?" Reggie half whispered

Daisy, who was not believing her ears jumped up and yelled:

"Yes!"

"Yes!" yelled Gary, barging into the room

"Gary, get back here! You are going to get us caught!" chastised Paul

Well, it was too late for that. Reggie and Daisy turned to Paul and Gary:

"Did you guys do this?" Daisy said, eyes flicking dangerously

"Maybe..." Gary said

"Get back here Gary Oak!" yelled Daisy

"Paul..." Reggie said

Paul, taking the warning, sped out of the room. But, as the teens were chasing there younger brothers, they couldn't help but to smile.

* * *

 **Okay, I know that the way they confessed to each other was lame. I ran out of ideas! Epilogue is coming up. In the Epilogue, Daisy and Reggie are going to set Dawn with Paul, and Gary with Leaf.**


End file.
